


Pop

by Semi_problematic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension, Sloppy Makeouts, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Jack turned down smoother dimly lit hallway, studying the way the walls were painted and pieced together and the numbers that the doors had on them. He studied the door knobs and the type of wood the door was made of. He just watched and listened.While he was listening he heard a loud grunt. Then a slam. Then another grunt.The pattern repeated itself over and over as Jack inched closer to the noise. He peeked around, chewing on his lip nervously. He knew that the grunting had to be Sam, but why was he grunting? Was someone hurting him? Was he tied up and had his mouth stuffed with a gag? The options were endless and each idea filled Jack with more anxiety than the last one did. Within seconds his mind was buzzing with different, horrible scenarios.





	Pop

Jack wondered down the halls of the bunker, dragging his hand down the cool brick walls as he walked. His nails scraped against the stone as his head twisted and turned in different ways. He was trying to memorize the bunker. It was huge and there were what felt like hundreds of rooms, but the task of memorizing it gave Jack something to do. That was exactly what he needed.

Dean had gone to the store to do some shopping, he had given Sam the job of "baby sitting" him. Jack hated that Dean called it that, but he wouldn't dare tell Dean that. He didn't want Dean to hate him even more and the argument would be pointless. Sam agreed, telling him that it was neither baby sitting nor a job. He said it was just spending time with Jack. The statement made Jack feel warm inside.

Jack adored Sam in every way possible. Within the first few seconds of meeting him the night he was born to now Jack knew Sam was nothing but good. He had met angels, he had seen them and interacted with him, and still Jack was sure that Sam was more of an angel than any of them. Every time Sam was around him Jack couldn't help but feel butterflies. It was an odd description to him, but its what he heard them say in all the movies.

He loved spending so much time with Sam that he ended up going out of his way to do it. He would pretend not to know things so Sam would take time to teach him. Jack also may or may not unplug all of the cords in his room then beg for Sam to come fix his lights because he has no idea what happened. Sam always smiles and teases him for not knowing how to work anything technical like that. Jack lived for those jokes. He lived for Sam laughing and nudging him and calling him innocent. 

Sam and him spent a lot of time together even when Sam wasn't reaching him. They watched movies and they read together. Sometimes they fell asleep in each other's rooms, Jack most of the time slept in Sams room. He would pretend to sleep, that is. Then once Sam curled up next to him and tucked himself in Jack would get comfortable and go to bed. It was perfect.

According to the internet it said what Jack was feeling was a crush. Jack didn't understand the term until Sam talked about how beautiful a girl in a movie was and Jack felt so bad he had to leave the room. Crushes weren't always sharing beds and makinf excuses to be close. Crushes were also crushing, after all, that was their name. But Jack couldn't help it. Every time he spoke to Sam the more and more he liked him. He might as well not fight it. 

Jack turned down smoother dimly lit hallway, studying the way the walls were painted and pieced together and the numbers that the doors had on them. He studied the door knobs and the type of wood the door was made of. He just watched and listened. 

While he was listening he heard a loud grunt. Then a slam. Then another grunt. 

The pattern repeated itself over and over as Jack inched closer to the noise. He peeked around, chewing on his lip nervously. He knew that the grunting had to be Sam, but why was he grunting? Was someone hurting him? Was he tied up and had his mouth stuffed with a gag? The options were endless and each idea filled Jack with more anxiety than the last one did. Within seconds his mind was buzzing with different, horrible scenarios. 

Jack knew that many people were hunting them down and he also knew that enough people and monsters were already hunting Sam and Dean. Dean says that Jack is a beacon of light on them right now and that his existence is just making normal hunting harder because everyone is tracking them. That's why they've been going to close hunts or staying here. As long as they were here they had their weapons and a big area to hide. If they were in a motel room or even the impala, they would be as Dean says, shit out of luck.

Jack was fearful that someone was fighting or even hurting Sam and that's why he heard all the loud slamming, slapping, and grunting. It scared him, but he needed to be brave like the brothers always were. They were excellent teachers, but being brave wasn't as easy as they make it look. It was actually very nerve wracking. It's why Jack's palms were sweating and his butterflies were just replaced with a stomach ache. 

The grunts and slams got louder as Jack drew closer and the ache in his belly was only getting worse. The door containing the groans was shut. Jack was scared to open the door bur after a few more seconds and a few more groans he decided he needed to be brave. Hunters were brave, thats what Dean would say. He couldn't be a good hunter if he wasn't brave. His finger tips grazed the cool metal door knob before his entire hand wrapped around it, he twisted it, slowly, his eyes landing on Sam.

He was shirtless and his hair was pulled back into a messy bun, stray hairs falling over his shoulders. Sams back was turned and Jack could see, and study, the way his back muscles flexed as he moved. He was covered in a thin lawyer of sweat that made his body seemingly glitter in the light of the room. His grunts were louder now, but Jack assumed that it was because he was closer now. Sam was hitting and kicking a dummy that sat in the middle of the wide room.

The room was lit brightly and it was bigger than the other rooms Jack had seen around the bunker. Different kinds of work out machines lined the walls. Some were for running, others looked like skis and some even looked like stairs. Many dummies similar to the one Sam was punching were placed around the middle. Punching bags hung from the ceiling and plastic and wooden sticks were leaned agsinst the walls. There were blocks of all different sizes, some being as tall as Jacks knees, others as tall as his chest, laid about in the room as well. It was a training room. Jack wad surprised he didn't see Sam or Dean come in here before.

Sam balled his fists up and planted his feet on the ground, punching the dummy once more. He continued these movements over and over. His muscled flexed in a way that made Jacks knees feel weak and his heart race. Jacks cheeks were pink and he couldn't look away. He wanted nothing more than to slide his hands along Sams back and arms, digging his nails into them.

He slowly reached out and placed his hand on the small of Sams back before sliding it up, quickly. Within seconds Jack was knocked off of his feet and onto the ground, landing flat on his back with a thud. Sam was on top of him, his eyes wide and his chest heaving. He had Jack's hands pinned above his head and the loose hairs from his bun tickled his face.

Once more Jack's eyes scanned Sams body. The way his stomach was tight and his arms were tense. The way his chest heaved and his sweat dripped down his body. Sam was smirking when he realized who it was. Jack wanted to kiss it away. In fact, Jack wanted to kiss all over Sam, especially to kiss all of the moles and freckles that stretched over his miles and miles of skin.

Sam leaned down. "You scared me." He whispered. His hands were intertwined with Jack's, his body pressed down against him.

Pop! A lightbulb above them exploded and rained down broken shards of glass. 

Sam pulled away and took Jacks hand, pulling him to his feet. Jack pressed into his chest, taking in Sams warmth and smell. It was the closest he would get.. or so he thought. 

Sam placed his hands on Jacks hips and another lightbulb popped. He walked Jack backwards, sliding his hands underneath his shirt.

Pop. Two more lightbulbs popped and rained down in sparks and glass.

Jacks back met a cool wall and it was an odd sensation considering how hot Sams body was pressed against him and how cool the wall was.

Sam ducked down and kissed his neck.

Pop.

He guided Jacks hands to his chest.

Pop. Pop.

He pulled away and kissed Jack hard, hos tongue grazing his lip almost immediately.

Pop. Pop. Pop. One by one all of the lights in the room exploded, the only sounds being heard was their lips slotting together and the small gasps escaping Jack as Sam pressed him further against the wall. 

One light was left when Sam pulled away. He was panting and his eyes were wide and glazed over. Jack still thought he wad beautiful. Sam stepped back and looked Jack up and down.

"I.. um.. really.." His dimples were a very prominent feature on his face. "Like you.. sorry.." His cheeks were bright red. "I got carried away.." He turned away before looking back at Jack and licking his lips. "You're a good kisser."

Pop.


End file.
